1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a post assembly for a stand, and more particular to a retractable post assembly with alarm function.
2. The Prior Arts
In photographing, radio and television, movie making, and live broadcast industries, many photographing, image capturing, and illuminating apparatuses are required. These apparatuses need professional stands during use. Since these apparatuses all have considerable weight, a moveable post of a retractable post assembly may be loosened and falling down relative to a stationary post of the retractable post assembly due to the weight, or other factors. If the retractable post assembly is combined with a suitable alarm device for informing personnel nearby, these sudden events can be immediately and properly handled, for example making adjustment of the relative position between the moveable post and the stationary post, or checking whether or not the retractable post assembly is damaged.
In view that the conventional retractable post assembly is not able to raise an alarm at the time of an abnormal situation, e.g. sudden fall of the moveable post relative to the stationary post of the conventional retractable post assembly, it is desired to provide a retractable post assembly with alarm function, thereby immediately informing personnel nearby to handle this sudden event.